Sebuah Janji
by Benjiro Hirotaka
Summary: Apa yang telah dijanjikan oleh kru tertua di Bajak laut Topi Jerami? Fic Canon versi saia.


**Sebuah Janji**

xxx

**Odachi **yang punya **One Piece**

xxx

Saia yang bikin Fic ini

Benjiro 'Anbu Tora' Hirotaka

xxx

Jika aku ditanya, apakah aku menyesal telah menjadi seorang bajak laut ? Maka akan kujawab, TIDAK ! Dibandingkan menjadi pengawal kerajaan yang terkekang oleh tetek bengek aturan, aku lebih memilih menjadi seoarang bajak laut yang bebas. Berpetualang ke segala penjuru lautan untuk melakukan apa saja. Aku akan dengan bangga berkata bahwa aku adalah kru dari bajak laut Rumbar.

Akupun tak pernah menyesal telah menjadi seorang bajak laut. Ketika kapten Yorki dan beberapa kru yang lain tewas terkena penyakit misterius satu persatu setelah melewati sepertiga Grand Line. Bahkan ketika ajal menjemputku dan kru yang tersisa, tak pernah aku menyesal.

Mungkin penyesalan satu-satunya dalam hidupku adalah gagal memenuhi janji kami pada anggota bajak laut Rumbar yang telah kami tinggalkan di tanjung Kembar. Dengan tewasnya kru satu persatu, hanya satu yang bisa ku katakan, "Maafkan kami, Laboon. Karena kami sudah mati."

xxx

Aku masih ingat saat kapal kami dalam perjalanan menuju Grand Line dari West Blue, salah satu kru menemukanmu mengikuti kapal kami. Kami mengira kau terpisah dari indukmu. Padahal kau masih kecil saat itu. Akupun mengusulkan melakukan keahlian bajak laut Rumbar yaitu membuat anak kecil menangis menjadi tertawa dengan bermain musik untuk menghiburmu. Dan hei, kau terlihat senang.

Esoknya, kami kira kau sudah pergi. Tetapi kau yang sepertinya tertarik dengan musik yang kami mainkan, membuat kami tak tega untuk mengusirmu. Sejak itulah, secara tak resmi kau telah menjadi bagian dari kami. Laboon, itulah namamu mulai saat itu.

Berbagai petualanganpun telah kita lalui bersama. Bertempur bersama melawan serangan musuh, menemukan harta karun, dan juga menghindari serangan dari monster laut. Tanpa kita sadari, aku dan kau telah terikat karena sama-sama menyukai musik. Lagi pula rambut afro-ku kata kru yang lain mirip denganmu.

Mendekati pintu masuk Grand Line, beberapa kru berpendapat bahwa kami tidak bisa melindungimu terus mengingat betapa ganasnya lautan yang akan kami arungi nanti. Akupun mencoba berbicara denganmu.

"Aku ingin berbicara..."

"Po...Po...Po...," katamu yang mengira kami akan bernyanyi.

"Tunggu ! Ini belum waktunya menyanyi...Memang kita teman baik, tapi kau itu Paus..."

Kau terlihat tidak senang dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku serius ! Grand Line itu tempat berbahaya ! Lain soal kalau kau sudah dewasa. Monster-monster laut disana lebih ganas daripada di West Blue."

Po ! Poo ! Pooo!  
Kamu sepertinya marah. Dengan terus menjerit, kau pergi dari hadapanku. Aku coba berkata lagi, tapi kau tidak mau dengar. Kapten-pun memutuskan bahwa tak ada yang boleh bernyanyi ataupun memainkan alat musik sampai kau pergi meninggalkan kapal. Aku sedih, tapi aku tahu kalau itu untuk kebaikanmu juga. Kami hanya berharap yang terbaik untukmu.

Tak disangka, setelah melewati Reverse Mountain dan sampai di Tanjung Kembar, kapal kami mengalami kerusakan karena badai sewaktu akan memasuki Grand Line. Kamipun meminta Crocus, sang penjaga Mercusuar untuk memperbaikinya. Kami tidak menyadarinya sampai Crocus bertanya pada kami apakah kau peliharaan kami.

Betapa senangnya aku dan yang lain ketika melihatmu selamat sampai kesini mengikuti kami. Kapten Yorki lalu memutuskan untuk berpesta untuk menyambut kembalinya kamu ke dalam bajak laut Rumbar. Kapten memintaku untuk menyanyikan lagu 'itu'. Lagu favorit kita semua.

Tak terasa sudah 3 bulan kita di Tanjung Kembar. Kapalpun sudah selesai diperbaiki. Kali ini kau mengerti untuk tidak mengikuti kami lagi. Kami menitipkan kamu pada Crocus. Dan sebuah janjipun terikrar.

"Selama arah kapal kami tetap lurus, kami yakin akan sampai keujung Red Line ! Setelah itu kami akan melewati dinding dan kembali kesini. Tunggu kami, ya ! Pasti saat itu kau sudah besar dan kuat. Dan kelak...kita akan berpetualang bersama-sama, karena kita adalah teman !"

Lagu 'itu' dan bunyi alat musik mengiringi awal petualangan bajak laut Rumbar di Grand Line. Dari jauh aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu.

'Sampai nanti, Laboon.'

xxx

Grand Line ternyata lebih ganas dari yang kami kira. Belum melewati setengahnya, kami harus merelakan Kapten Yorki dan kru yang lain pergi dengan kapal kami menuju Calm Belt karena penyakit misterius.

Dengan kapal baru dan kru yang tersisa, kami terus melanjutkan petualangan. Dan memang, Grand Line ternyata tidak bersahabat dengan kami. Kami gagal menaklukannya. Akibat serangan musuh, aku dan yang lain sekarat terkena senjata musuh yang beracun. Sedikit harapan kami untuk tetap hidup, lagipula Dokter kapal juga sudah tewas. Saat itu, entah mengapa aku mengingatmu. Aku yang sudah memakan buah iblis Yomi-yomi, mengusulkan agar kami merekam lagu 'itu' dengan Tone Dial. Lagu kesukaanmu, Kapten dan juga kami semua.

Lalu mengalunlah lagi itu. Konser telah dimulai. Inilah konser sepanjang masa dari bajak laut Rumbar. Kami bernyanyi bersama untukmu, untuk yang terakhir kali. Lagu 'Binks no Sake'. Tak ada yang tersisa ketika lagu itu usai karena kami telah roboh satu persatu. Yang ku ingat terakhir kali adalah janji kami padamu.

xxx

Lima tahun. Ya, lima tahun aku terperangkap disini, Florian Triangel. Berlayar dengan kapal bobrok milik bajak laut Rumbar dengan sosok yang tinggal kerangka karena aku terlambat menemukan tubuhku setelah kembali dari kematian karena telah memakan buah iblis. Berlayar dikegelapan kabut sendirian, hanya lagu Binks no Sake yang terekam di Tone Dial yang membuatku tetap waras.

Kau tahu, Laboon? Ketika seorang anak muda bertopi jerami menawarkanku untuk jadi krunya di bajak laut Topi jerami, aku sangat terharu. Aku tahu niatnya tulus, tanpa melihat sosokku yang tinggal tulang. Tapi aku harus menolaknya. Aku masih punya hutang janji padamu. Lagipula bayanganku telah dicuri oleh salah satu Sichibukai, Gecko Moria. Sehingga aku tidak bisa berlayar keluar dari kabut itu. Karena bila terkena sinar matahari, tubuhku akan hancur menjadi debu.

Ketika kapal si Topi Jerami tertambat di Thriller Bark -kediaman Moria-, kamipun berpisah. Aku memasuki Thriller Bark untuk mencoba kembali mengambil bayanganku seperti lima tahun lalu. Yang tak ku kira, Si Topi Jerami dan krunya ikut menyusul untukku membantuku mengambil bayanganku kembali.

Bajak laut Topi Jerami ternyata sangat luar biasa. Dengan Luffy sebagai kapten dan 7 krunya yang lain, semua pertempuran dapat mereka lewati. Mulai dari bertempur melawan ratusan Zombie ciptaan Dokter Hoghback, mengalahkan Samurai Ryuma -Zombie yang berisi bayanganku-, megalahkan Oz si Iblis Raksasa, sampai mengalahkan sang Shicibukai sendiri, Moria. Akupun salut dengan kesetian para krunya yang siap melindungi dan berkorban nyawa demi sang kapten yang sudah terkapar dari Shicibukai yang tiba-tiba saja datang, Bartholomew Kuma.

Pesta dimulai setelah pertarungan yang melelahkan usai dan semua bayangan sudah kembali kepada tuannya. Satu fakta yang baru ku tahu bahwa bajak laut Topi Jerami pernah bertemu denganmu di Tanjung Kembar. Kau masih menunggu kami disana walau sudah 50 tahun berlalu. Dari mereka, aku juga tahu bahwa kau sekarang sudah tumbuh besar seperti gunung. Aku menagis bahagia saat kutahu kau baik-baik saja.

Akupun lalu mengeluarkan Tone Dial. Harta terakhir dari bajak laut Rumbar yang berisi pesan untukmu. Aku jadi yakin akan mendengarkan lagu itu padamu suatu saat nanti setelah bertemu dengan bajak laut muda itu. Ketika dia bertanya tentang lagu 'itu', akupun memainkannya untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah puluhan tahun berlalu. Dan lagu 'itu' berkumdang kembali.

Aku siap memulai tekad baru. Tone Dial hanya akan menjadi milikmu. Saat bajak laut Rumbar berakhir, aku sama sekali tidak melihat adanya harapan dimasa depan. Tapi sekarang, akan ku teriakan bahwa aku bahagia bisa hidup. Kali ini, bukan lagi si Topi Jerami yang bertanya.

"Kalu begitu, aku boleh jadi salah satu krumu, Luffy?"

"Baiklah !"

Dalam hati, aku kembali mengikrarkan janji itu.

"Laboon, aku tidak akan mundur. Yang bisa kami lakukan saat ini, hanya melanjutkan perjalanan yang kelak akan membawa kami kembali padamu. Mengelilingi dunia dengan dirimu sebagai tujuan utamanya. Benarkan?"

"Kelak kita pasti bertemu. Tunggulah...sebentar lagi !"

xxx

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. FIc ini memang Canon (Bener gak ya?), tapi saia pikir masih banyak kelemahanya. Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview fic saia sebelumnya. Maafkan saia yang belum sempat me- Review Reply. Jangan bosan ya untuk mereview fic ini juga. Terima kasih.


End file.
